


ways to be

by naktoms



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe they're not the best. so what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ways to be

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi Hello  
> i wrote this on my phone pray for me. this has been stuck in my head so i couldn't wait til i got to a computer. i am godless.  
> it's been so long since ive written block b fic orz jaebomb is important enough for me to write on my phone at two am okay.  
> i hope you enjoy!! most everything will be on hold until my mom gets out of the hospital so i hope this will suffice for now ;w;

minhyuk has always been scared that he's not going to be enough. jaehyo comes from money, and a lot of it, while minhyuk's only ever had enough for bills and instant ramen. even jaehyo's crisp designer shirts tell minhyuk: you are not worthy of this.

while it's easy to tell jaehyo isn't used to sleeping in a twin sized bed under a comforter that's saturated in minhyuk's cologne, he still smiles and assures minhyuk that it's alright, even though he also still makes jokes about it smelling like a grandma's house in here.

minhyuk is thankful.

 

jaehyo is, to most, vain beyond all belief. minhyuk's long gotten used to it, smiling when he sees jaehyo taking his fifth selfie of the hour and assuring him that his eyeliner isn't too smudged.

the only problem with jaehyo's supposed narcissism is that sometimes, instead of reaching for minhyuk's hair or holding onto his shoulder, he'll grab his phone and take pictures of himself while minhyuk rolls his hips into him smoothly. it's a little annoying, then.

"ah, god," jaehyo breathes, scrutinizing his phone screen. minhyuk glances over and snorts; it seems jaehyo's managed to capture his orgasm face tonight. "do i really look like that?"

"you look fine," minhyuk assures, pressing kisses to the side of jaehyo's neck. jaehyo relaxes, locking his phone and tossing it aside in favor of grabbing hold of minhyuk's hands.

"too kind," jaehyo mumbles, eyelids heavy. minhyuk watches as he dozes, smiling. maybe it's not so bad.

 

"come take a bath with me." jaehyo says, tugging at minhyuk's wrist. minhyuk obliges, mostly because he really needs a break from exam studying. 

"do you really need all this stuff?" minhyuk asks as he sheds his clothes, watching as jaehyo pours various, heavily-perfumed things into the bath water.

"yes," jaehyo says matter-of-factly, pulling a strangely colored lump out of a basket sitting beside the tub and dropping it in. it turns the bath water pink, a layer of glitter clinging to bubbles forming underneath the faucet. jaehyo climbs in once he's undressed, careful not to slosh water out, then smiles at minhyuk when he sees the latter's apprehensive look. "we'll fit if you're careful, come on."

minhyuk nods, slipping into the heated water and settling himself between jaehyo's legs, jaehyo wrapping his arms around minhyuk's slender frame. "jesus," minhyuk whispers once jaehyo's turned the water off, eyeing the sheen of red glitter now on his skin. it looks nice on jaehyo's bare legs, at least, sparkling in the dim light when jaehyo shifts slightly.

"don't complain so much," jaehyo whines close to minhyuk's ear, kissing his neck. "enjoy yourself."

minhyuk does, closing his eyes and running his damp fingers along jaehyo's thigh. he could probably fall asleep here, if he knew jaehyo wouldn't bitch about his legs falling asleep too.

 

maybe they're incompatible, a little like two puzzle pieces forced together until they fit, but minhyuk thinks it's fine. maybe jaehyo deserves better, maybe minhyuk deserves worse- in the end they got each other. maybe that's all they need.


End file.
